Sailor Moon Revenge
by cosmictwilight
Summary: Reenie has been sent to the past to save her mother, but the villians of the negamoon have followed her into the past and now she must get back to the future and save her family before the negamoon family gets there hands on the Imperium Silver Crystal?


**Standard Disclaimers:**I do not own Sailor Moon or any other characters that appear in the series/manga at one point or time. This takes place three weeks after Reenie has arrived in the past, and takes a look into the way things may have happened with the Dark Moon family, This was first written when i was 11, i am now 16 and am revising it up more properly i hope you like it.   
  
**Synopsis:**Reenie has been sent to the past to save her mother, but the villians of the negamoon have followed her into the past and now she must get back to the future and save her family before the negamoon family gets there hands on the Imperium Silver Crystal?   
__________________________________  
  
**Chapter One -Rubeus's Even's the score**  
  
"LET ME GO!!!"Reenie screamed as she felt a pair of hands reach around her neck. She tried to fight off the man with her feet, but he was too strong. She opened up her red eyes and stared the man in the eyes.  
  
"It's you!"she answered in shock  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
A beautiful Queen walked out of the lovely crystal palace set up in the heart of Tokyo. Her long blonde hair trailing behind her.  
  
"Reenie?!" the woman called as a loud buzzing sound was heard.  
  
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!!"   
"MARS FIRE IGNITE!!!"  
She gasped as 4 explosions surrounded the palace. She looked around frantically hoping to see the child.   
  
"MOMMY!!!!"Reenie cried as Luna P flew up and charged at anyone who dared to harm her. The woman ran over and threw herself over the child who had now begun to cry. "Mommy!!" she sobbed  
  
"It's ok," the woman said  
  
"Good Morning my Queen!!" a husky voice asked  
  
Both on the ground looked up. Reenie looked up to see a pair of dark eyes.   
  
"I'm Rubeus and im going to rule over Crystal Tokyo when we destroy you!!" Rubeus said with an evil laugh.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
"Y-Y-Your Rubeus?"Reenie asked in disbelief as his grip loosened on her neck. He looked her over.  
  
"Y-Y-Your Rubeus" he said mocking her fear. Oh how he loved to see her in pain, and with fear of him. "I'm going to rule over Crystal Tokyo" he taunted "And there's nothing you or your precious Luna P can do about it"  
  
"Why do you want Crystal Tokyo, what did we do to you?" Reenie asked  
  
"You were born BRAT!!!?" Rubeus answered spitting out the last comment like it was a bad taste. "Who honestly wants to live in a world that is all peaceful, no trouble, everyone gets along, it's too perfect"  
  
"Sailor Moon will stop you" Reenie said with a smirk "She'll come here and kick your butt!!"  
  
"I really doubt that, cos i've got big plans for you"Rubeus said as he tied her to the wall. A figure appeared behind him causing the young child to scream.  
  
"ITS YOU!!!!"Reenie screamed as the man in the robe waved his hands over an orb that was held in his hands.  
  
"Me indeed" Wiseman answered  
  
"Your the one that hurt my mommy!!!" Reenie wailed "Your the reason i can't go home"  
  
Wiseman clicked his fingers and a peice of silver tape covered Reenie's mouth. "I want you to carry out the plan as soon as possible, the sooner the better, we can't waste any more time we need to get to the future and complete our mission"  
  
"Yes Wiseman" Rubeus answered as he bowed. "Consider it done" he faced the child and ran his fingers along her cheek. "You'll make a wonderful Adversary" a black tape covered the childs body and the last thing heard was a hi-pitched scream coming from her.  
Serena jumped. "Did you guys here that?"  
  
Raye nodded. She turned away from the fire. "Rubeus has got her!!Question is how do we get her back?"  
  
"Reenie!!"Serena said worriedly "We have to help her"  
  
"But how?" Mina asked setting the pizza ont he table. "We don't know how to get to their hideout let alone where it is?"  
  
"But we can track Reenie" Amy said "Unfortunately my computer has lost track of her, it's like she's vanished into thin air"  
  
"That snot possible" Lita said  
  
"Neither's talking cats" Raye snickered "But i understand where your coming from"  
  
An old man knocked on the door to Raye's room. Raye opened the door.  
  
"Grandpa!!" she said slightly irratated  
  
"Cool your jets" Grandpa said "You have some visitors, um Catsy, Avery, Prisma and Birdie"  
  
Raye shot up, "Well let them IN!!"  
  
  
  
The four sisters sat in the room and sipped their tea. Catsy was the first to speak.  
  
"We felt that strong energy before, we think they've taken Small Lady back to the future" Catsy said  
  
"How do we get tot he future?" Darien asked  
  
"WE used a teleportation device" PRisma said "But you'd have better luck with the guardian of time"  
  
"The guardian of time?" Luna repeated  
  
"Yes, she stands alone guarding the gate of time to ensure a peaceful future"  
  
"Well she hasn't done a good enough job has she?" Serena said "Reenie's in danger"  
  
"Serena things can happen even you know that" Amy said "Queen Serenity did all she could to protect the moon kingdom but still she lost, maybe this guardian of time put up a fight but in the end lost"  
  
"Yeh, don't think so negatively about people until you know them" Lita said smiling "How do we get to the gate of time?"  
  
At that momentLuna P flew up onto the bed and changed from the toy cats head into a crystal clear ball. Standing in it was a woman dressed in a Sailor Scouts outfit.  
  
"A sailor Scout?" Serena said in shock  
  
"Pluto!!" Luna whispered to herself  
  
"My name is Sailor Pluto, and i am the guardian of time, the future is in grave danger"  
  
"WE know" Mina said "But how can we help?"  
  
"Rubeus and the _Negamoon family_ have taken Small Lady into the future, i can teleport you there, but by going there, you will be placed in the gravest danger" pluto warned  
  
"WE have to go and save her" Serena said   
  
"Very Well then, whatever you see in the future you must not tell another soul, by doing so you can create a warp in time, and prevent what you see now from occuring"  
  
"WE understand" Darien said "Let's go"  
Sailor Pluto banged her staff on the ground as a large door opened, she faced the group of figures in front of her.  
  
"Please be careful, it is not pleasent they're, the King will meet you jsut outside the palace, don't attack anything that attacks you, most of thme are civillians"  
  
"Uh huh" Sailor Moon answered  
  
"Stick together"  
  
At that moment the group all help hands.  
  
"Concentrate on your destination"   
  
"Thank you Sailor Pluto" Sailor Moon said as the group jumped through the portal. Everyone closed their eyes and waited for the moment when they would be able to see again.  
Wiseman laughed as he watched the child being wrapped in tape stop squirming. He smiled as the child stepped out of the plastic tape and looked up at him.  
  
"Hmm perfect" he said  
  
The child had long pink hair in her usual hair style only longer, she looked to be about 16 years old now, and her red eyes were more darker then bright. On her forehead was the negamoon family symbol. Rubeus stared  
  
"How come she gets the family symbol?"  
  
"She will be our greatest asset"Wiseman explained "Small Lady, come forth"  
  
"The names Wicked Lady" Wicked Lady said walking over to him, she bowed. "Your wish is my command master"  
  
"Your first mission, is to get the imperium silver crystal of Sailor Moon and her cronies"  
  
"As you wish"  
___________________________________  
  
**Lady Lunic:**Hope you like it, this will basically set the scene for this series. It takes place after episode 65 in Sailor Moon R. I hope you enjoy, please review:) 


End file.
